


Lore of the land

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, school teacher!Coach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Сборник не связанных между собой историй по Джентльменам.Будет много доместикация блисса ай Гесс
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Та, в которой у Тренера есть дети

Тренер был простым и понятным, и одновременно удивительным. Клетчатая головоломка не дающая Рэю покоя, даже когда он заполучил её в свои руки.  
Тренер говорил что думал, красочно и прямолинейно, иногда даже в лоб и не особо заботясь о нежных чувствах собеседника. Умел объяснить сложные вещи простыми словами, а то, что могло бы быть серьёзным разговором, сказать вскользь. Например то, что у него есть сын.  
— Сын?  
— Угу, — кивнул Тренер немного задумчиво, вытянул шею в попытке понять, кто же так задерживал очередь в кофейне. — Если быть до конца честным ещё и дочь.  
Рэй был рад, что они ещё не успели взять кофе, иначе Рэй точно бы им сейчас подавился. Не то чтобы Тренер не мог быть отцом двух детей, судя по тому как бодро он учил жизни клетчатую шпану, очень даже мог, но Рэй всё равно оказался не готов.  
Рэй прикинул, что по всем подсчётам, детям должно быть не больше семнадцати, если конечно они не были совсем уж неожиданностью юности. Оказалось, Рэй и здесь не угадал. Неожиданностью были оба, хотя впоследствии и желанной со всех сторон. Четырёхлетний малыш Тэдди жил и с мамой и с папой в равной степени и не чувствовал никакого недостатка в родительской любви. Двадцатилетняя Анна же давно жила отдельно от мамы, училась на последнем курсе университета и, кажется, тоже не испытывала недостатка.  
— Я стесняюсь спросить...  
— Не стесняйся. — перебил Тренер, за что получил укоряющий взгляд.  
Они удобно устроились за столиком у окна. Тренер решил дать шанс сезонному латте с сиропом, Рэй же ограничился классическим капучино.  
— Если хочешь спросить: одна ли у них мать, то нет. Хотя истории в общем-то похожи. — Тренер свёл брови, задумавшись. — Но с Лори у нас получается вдвоём участвовать в жизни Тэдди значительно лучше, чем с матерью Анны.  
— «Матерью Анны», даже так?  
— Мы не заклятые враги или что-то подобное, никакой ненависти и проклятий во время встреч. Просто мы были молоды и оказались слишком разными. Настолько, что даже чудесный во всех смыслах ребёнок не смог бы удержать нас вместе. — Тренер нахмурился и неосознанно потёр периодически дающее о себе знать колено.— Это было тяжелое расставание.  
— Прости.  
— За что? Брось, Рэй, это прошлое от него никуда не денешься. — снова открыто улыбнулся Тренер и отпил из своего стакана.  
— Так значит Анна и Тэд? — увёл разговор чуть в сторону Рэй.  
— Лучше всё-таки Тэдди, он ещё слишком юн. Это в честь отца Лори. Хотя в основном все зовут его медвежонком.  
— Хм. Мне готовится к потоку фотографий и рассказов? — улыбнулся Рэй.  
— Обойдёшься! — засмеялся Тренер. — Если серьёзно, я хотел сегодня послушать тебя.  
В подтверждение своих слов, Тренер отставил стакан, и сложив руки, удобно подпёр голову ладонью, всем своим видом показывая, что готов слушать.  
— И что ты хочешь услышать? — отзеркалил его позу Рэй.  
— Всё что ты хочешь рассказать, — в голосе Тренера звучала ласка. Такая же смущающая как и всегда. Иногда Рэю казалась он ощущал её кожей.  
К разговору о детях в тот вечер они больше не возвращались, только пили кофе с тостами и обсуждали современный кинематограф. У Карапузов, как выяснилось, был целый календарь премьер, которые «ну никак нельзя было пропустить».

***

С Тэдди Рэй познакомился довольно прозаично. Они сидели на кухне Тренера, завтракали, сталкиваясь ступнями под небольшим столиком. На завтрак тот приготовил вафли со шпинатом и яйцом пашот, а после сидел напротив Рэя, вздыхая о том, что надо купить тёплые носки для его холодных ступней. Рэй же только улыбался и продолжал греться о ноги Тренера.  
— Какие планы на выходные? — спросил Рэй, ловко подцепил ещё тёплую вафлю.  
— Сегодня забираю Тэдди из садика, так что все выходные буду смотреть мультики и торчать на детских площадках. В субботу пойдём кормить уток в Гайд-Парке.  
— Ты же знаешь, что кормить их хлебом нельзя? — на всякий случай уточнил Рэй.  
— Да, я в курсе, уже закупил кукурузы. Но если волнуешься за уток, можешь присоединится и проследить за их рационом. — усмехнулся Тренер, тут же скрываясь за кружкой кофе. Предложение произнёс максимально ненавязчиво, давая Рэю возможность шутливо отказаться.  
У Рэя и правда были дела.  
— Во сколько собирались?  
— Часа в два, не раньше.  
Рэй прикинул, что вполне мог закончить все дела до обеда.  
— Ладно, кто-то же должен позаботиться об утках, верно? — усмехнулся Рэй.  
Тренер широко улыбнулся.

У Рэя не было предубеждений против детей, как многие полагали. Возможно всё дело в впечатлении которое он производил? Или в том, что своих детей-то у Рэя не было, и он не участвовал в разговорах Дэйва и Фрейзера о будущем отпрысков, проблемах в школе и прочем, и прочем. Да, у Рэя были любимые почти что племянники, но он справедливо полагал, что на работе этот факт никого не касался.  
С субботними делами удалось разобраться не так быстро, как предполагал Рэй, поэтому выйдя из бара, он решил сперва написать Тренеру.  
«Я освободился, уткам ещё нужен профессиональный надзор?»  
Тренер ответил стикером с хихикающим псом, а следом написал: «Обязательно. Мы уже в парке. У круглого пруда, со стороны Кенсингтонского дворца».  
«Буду через 15 минут».  
Что «Голова Короля» находилась в пешей доступности от Гайд-Парка, именно в котором Тренер с сынишкой собирались кормить уток, было кармическим благословением. Или знамением. Или возможно чем-то ещё, но у Рэя было плохо со знаками. Не с теми что на бумаге, с ними Рэй расправлялся мастерски, а вот знаки от вселенной замечал уже сильно после.  
Тренера у пруда Рэй увидел сразу. В красном клетчатом костюме, он прятал подбородок в высоком вороте толстовки и держал за руку сына, смешно топающего ногами.  
— Привет. — аккуратно поздоровался Рэй. Тренер и Тэдди синхронно повернулись к нему. Семейное сходство просматривалось с трудом. Тэдди походил на отца разве что цветом глаз, хотя и те отдавали больше в зелень. Из-под шапки торчала светлая пушистая чёлка, на подмёрзшем красном носу заметно проступали веснушки, светлые брови не слишком выделялись на милом детском личике.  
— Здравствуй, Рэй. — улыбка и лёгкий поцелуй в щёку оторвали на время взгляд Рэя от ребёнка: — Знакомься, это мой сынишка Тэдди. Тэдди, — обратился он уже к сыну: — это мой Рэй.  
Не «папин знакомый Рэймонд» и даже не «дядя Рэй». «Мой Рэй» отозвалось нежностью где-то внутри.  
Пока Рэй пытался пережить очередную волну ласки от Тренера, Тэдди его внимательно осматривал. С головы до ног, с оправы очков до самой обуви, на которой остановил свой взгляд смешно дёрнув носом.  
— У нас одинаковые ботиночки.  
Рэй взглянул вниз, за указывающим детским пальчиком.  
— И правда похожи.  
— Мне нравится, — улыбнулся Тэдди, открыто взглянув Рэю в лицо. А через секунду уже повернулся к пруду и настойчиво потянул Тренера за руку — Папа, утки!  
— Идём-идём. — поддаваясь детскому буксиру, Тренер двинулся было к пруду, и тут же обернулся к Рэю. — Идём?  
— Да, — получилось хрипло и Рэй попробовал снова. — Да, зря я что ли кукурузу премиум класса из бара взял.  
— А такая бывает?  
— Если верить этикетке, то да.  
Уткам впрочем до класса кукурузы дела не было. Они с радостью глотали всё, кинь им банку и её бы раздербанили. Рэй сидел на лавочке и метко швырял кукурузинки в пруд, пытаясь из невесть откуда взявшегося азарта попасть ровно в утку. У Тэдди получалось хуже, но он старался со всем усилием четырёхлетнего пацана.  
— Любишь уток? — начал разговор Рэй, краем глаза следя за отошедшим ответить на телефонный звонок Тренером.  
Тэдди смешно пожал плечами и потянул уголки рта вниз, вдруг резко становясь похожим на отца.  
— Не знаю, папе нравится. Но он вообще животных любит, — доверительно рассказал Тэдди, подставляю ручку для новой партии кукурузы.  
Он быстро добежал до края пруда, замахнулся, будто повелевая стаей уток, и кинул горсть кукурузы в воду. Фыркнув не хуже Рэя на утиную гурьбу, он вприпрыжку понёсся обратно.  
— Я им не доверяю, если честно. Уткам, — пояснил Тэдди.  
— Что так? — Рэй отставил полупустую банку на лавочку и вынул из кармана предусмотрительно взятые с собой влажные салфетки.  
— Мы ведь явно не единственные кто их кормит, да? Куда им столько кукурузы. Наверное они часть съедают, а часть прячут! — размышлял Тэдди, позволяя Рэю вытереть его ладошки.  
— И что делают с этой кукурузой потом?  
— Продают гусям.  
— Гусям?  
— Да. Гусей немного кто любит, они больно щиплются, наверное их поэтому мало кормят. А так уточки собрали кукурузу и потом продали.  
— Беспроигрышный бизнес-план, — согласился Рэй с улыбкой.  
Тэдди понятливо кивнул, слава богу не став спрашивать «что такое бизнес-план», затем нашёл глазами всё ещё неподалёку разговаривающего по телефону Тренера и набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха обозначил конец прогулки.  
— ПА-А-АП! У Рэя руки замёрзли, а я кушать хочу!!!

***

Что примечательно, в тот день Рэй закончил с работой уже в обед и несмотря на хмурую облачную погоду, настроение было на подъеме. Впрочем, это как раз было следствием того, что никто не успел вымотать ему нервы. Маленькие радости.  
Большая же радость сейчас должна была отсыпаться на севере Лондона.  
Вчера уже совсем поздно (а точнее почти утром) Тренер, разобравшись со всеми делами, поехал отсыпаться к себе. Сообщил, что сегодня у него выходной и если что, Рэй знает, где его найти.  
Мысль о Тренере, закутавшимся в одеяла и подушки, тёплом, спящим медвежьим сном грела душу, и Рэй планировал влезть прямо под тёплый бок.  
Он быстро доехал до знакомого дома, привычно припарковал машину, и успев даже поздороваться с слишком любезной соседкой Тренера практически влетел в квартиру. Хотелось уже скорее снять с себя большую часть одежды и упасть лицом в Тренера, даже не принципиально в какую именно часть тела.  
— Я готов проспать...  
Фраза умерла на середине. Прислонившись к стене на Рэя с интересом смотрела молодая девушка. Одного взгляда на брови хватило, чтобы определить родство и понять что это Анна.  
— Здравствуй, — немного сухо поздоровался Рэй. Тренер не предупреждал, о встрече с дочерью, хотя помнится упоминал о её любви к неожиданным визитам.  
— Привет, — лукаво улыбнулась Анна, — ты должно быть Рэй?  
— А ты должно быть Анна. — заметил Рэй и продолжил стягивать пальто.  
— О! Он обо мне рассказывал!  
— Конечно. И только хорошее.  
— Знаю, он мной гордится.  
В отличии от Тэдди, Анна была копией Тренера. То же живое лицо, сияющая улыбка и выразительные брови, едва заметные веснушки и кофейные глаза, даже поза, в которой она стояла прислонившись к стене — всё напоминало о Тренере.  
— Папа ушёл в магазин. Как выяснилось, дома нет ничего кроме чайной заварки и арахисовой пасты. Это какой-то новый модный рацион?  
— Это рацион «нет времени завтракать, я побежал на работу», — вздохнул Рэй. Тренер последнюю неделю, забитую работой, соревнованиями и финансовой отчётностью, был так вымотан, что практически всё время оставался у Рэя (где не надо было думать ещё и о еде).  
— Понятно. Чаю?  
Пока Анна строго смотрела на заварочный чайник, видимо в попытке заставить чай заварится быстрее, Рэй успел открыть окно, полить цветы, которые тоже сидели на вынужденной диете, и аккуратно сложить сваленные в кучу журналы.  
— Итак, — начала Анна, стоило только им расположится в гостиной, а чаю наконец очутится в чашках. — Есть что рассказать?  
— Например?  
— Например где можно купить такой галстук? — фыркнула Анна.  
Отлично, ещё одна черта от Тренера. Непонятно было шутит она сейчас или нет.  
— Оставлю тебе контакты магазина.  
— Обязательно, — всё так же широко улыбалась Анна. — Подарю его своему другу, чтобы придушить в следующий раз, когда он решит, что пришло время снимать тик-токи.  
— Ты уверена что стоит мне рассказывать о планируемом убийстве?  
— Ты что меня сдашь?  
— Зависит от того, насколько твой друг плохой человек.  
— Просто ужасный!  
— Тогда могу посоветовать ещё хорошие мусорные мешки.  
Анна в ответ звонко рассмеялась, а Рэй надеялся что Тренер об этом разговоре не узнает.  
— Ладно, — состроив серьёзную мордашку сделала второй заход Анна, — с Тэдди ты тоже очевидно знаком, так что на счёт тебя? Дети? Бывшие мужья и жёны?  
Рэй усмехнувшись покачал головой.  
— Нет. Но есть лучший друг, который с успехом заменяет их всех.  
— Серьёзные отношения.  
— Только такие и зарождаются при побеге от соседского питбуля.  
Анна легко хихикнула, но быстро вернула себе театральную серьёзность. Такой ещё ребёнок.  
— За какую футбольную команду болеешь?  
— С чего ты решила, что я за кого-то болею?  
— Считай это интуицией. Не отвлекайся.  
— Вэст-Хэм. Оцениваешь, достоин ли я твоего папы? — забавляясь спросил Рэй.  
— О, я знаю что ты достоин, мистер «оставлю тебе контакты магазина». — фыркнула Анна.  
— Как ты можешь это знать, не зная меня?  
— У папы отличная чуйка на людей. Кроме того, главного босса ты прошёл, я так, лёгкий уровень.  
Под главным боссом имелся в виду очевидно Тэдди, один из самых спокойных и рассудительных детей.  
Когда Рэй собирался предоставить эту характеристику Анне, входная дверь хлопнула и через минуту в гостиной появился Тренер с пакетами в руках.  
— Уже познакомились? — спросил Тренер, привычно целуя Рэя в лоб. — О чём болтали?  
— О футболе.  
— Господи боже.  
— Чемпионат Англии, пап! — взмахнула руками Анна, в попытке обозначить грандиозность события.  
— Я Ирландец, меня это не касается, — Анна на реплику Тренера только закатила глаза. — Будь золотцем, помоги своему старику и разбери продукты.  
— Пф, ладно. Всё, чтобы из тебя песок не посыпался.  
— Вот зараза!  
— Это всё мои ирландские корни! — крикнула Анна уже из кухни.  
— Видишь с чем мне приходится иметь дело, — шутливо заметив Тренер и приземлился на диван рядом с Рэем. — Ну что?  
— Да вот думаю... дети, Карапузы, может ты от меня ещё зоопарк где-то прячешь? — улыбнулся Рэй.  
— Разве что только дикого независимого кота.  
«И тот я» — хотелось закончить Рэю, но он просто подставил лицо для нежного поцелуя. 


	2. Та, в которой у Рэя сын, а Тренер школьный учитель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> околошкольная АУ. Рэй волнованный родитель, а Тренер школьный учитель физкультуры.

Рэй выжимал из машины весь допустимый на городских дорогах максимум. Такое случалось не часто, он был ответственным водителем. Но когда тебе звонят из школы со словами «Вы не волнуйтесь, но вашему ребенку сломали нос» последнее о чём думаешь цифры на спидометре.  
Генри уже неделю ходил в новую школу. Очередная блажь бывшей.  
«Я не хочу чтобы мой сын учился с этими напыщенными снобами. Видеть не могу их и их мудацких родителей» — орала тогда Кейт. Ну вот и отлично, получи — распишись, «хорошая государственная школа» и сломанный нос. Браво Кейт.  
Припарковавшись практически на тротуаре перед школой (выпишут штраф и похуй), Рэй вбежал через ворота, зло шикнул на охранника «я за сыном», и не теряя ни минуты зашёл в здание школы. Очевидно сейчас шёл урок, потому что в коридорах было пусто и тихо, что нервировало ещё больше.  
Едва Рэй успел сделать пару глубоких вдохов, пытаясь унять нервную энергию, на него почти налетела женщина, если Рэй не ошибался, являющаяся заместителем директора.  
— Мистер Смит, Вы уже здесь, как быстро. Это ужасное, ужасное недоразумение! — начала тараторить заместитель директора, едва давая Рэю пройти. — Но Генри осмотрела медсестра, всё в порядке и...  
— Где. Мой. Сын? — сквозь зубы протянул Рэй. От голоса заместителя начинались мигрень и новый виток гнева.  
— У директора в кабинете. Но как я уже сказала...  
— Прекрасно, — снова перебивая, произнёс (пары октав не хватало, чтобы назвать это выкриком) Рэй: — надеюсь, ему есть что мне сказать.  
Память Рэя была великолепной, он помнил все даты поставок, трансферов и сделок, и уж тем более помнил где находился кабинет директора. Рэй практически перепрыгивал через широкие ступени, разминая пальцы в нетерпении.  
— Вы поймите, это всё ужасная случайность...  
— Вам что, заняться нечем?! — не выдержал Рэй.  
— Нет... в смысле, есть чем, я должна вас сопроводить.  
— Я прекрасно справлюсь с этим сам, так что будьте добры...  
Хотелось очень некультурно продолжить: «пройдите нахуй», забрать сына, документы и написать Кейт, что она может идти с этой школой туда же.  
Заместитель директора понятливо кивнула, никуда при этом не двигаясь. Глаз Рэя опасливо дёрнулся пару раз. Зло развернувшись он снова полетел по лестнице вверх, заместитель к его радости осталась стоять на месте.  
В приёмной директора сидела лишь среднего возраста секретарь и что-то быстро печатала на компьютере.  
— Я за Генри Смитом. Можете не провожать, — находу бросил Рэй.  
Уже у самой двери директорского кабинета Рэй услышал явное отчитываение провинившихся.  
— Парни, ну разве так можно! Ну кто, кто так делает?! Чему я вас учил, а?  
— Но мы не специально.  
— Ты уверен в этом, Эрни?  
Рэю вот тоже это было интересно, поэтому он толкнул дверь и зашёл в кабинет.  
За широким столом сидел практически сливающийся с обстановкой белый как полотно директор, слева от него на широком для ребёнка кресле сидел Генри с комично торчащими из носа салфетками, Рэй бы посмеялся в любой другой момент и любой другой ситуации.  
— Боже, Генри! — выдохнул Рэй, тут же присаживаясь перед сыном на колени, хаотично ощупывая и осматривая его.  
— П’гивет пап, — бодро прогундосил Генри.  
Визуальный осмотр не показал наличия серьёзных повреждений, крови на одежде тоже заметно не было, хотя на переносице явно начинал проступать синяк. Чуть успокоившись, Рэй повернулся к остальным находившимся в кабинете. Четверо пацанов ютились по двое на оставшихся креслах, выражая вселенскую скорбь и покаяние, ещё один стоял между ними сложив руки на груди и явно из последних сил старался сохранить воинственный вид. Был здесь и ещё один человек. Мужчина в насыщенном синем спортивном костюме, резко выделявшийся на фоне тёплой коричневой гаммы кабинета.  
— Вы отец? — невпопад спросил Рэймонд.  
— Я учитель. — мужчина свёл широкие брови почти соединив на переносице, моргнул пару раз. — Тренер. Эм, Джеймс Мёрфи.  
— Да, это на уроке мистера Мёрфи произошло это досадное недор... происшествие, — отмер наконец-то директор. — Ребята увлеклись игрой и попали вашему сыну футбольным мячом... в нос.  
— Мы не специально.  
— Просто хотели проверить как он ловит мячи.  
— Кто же знал что он их лицом ловит, — наперебой загалдели мальчишки.  
— Парни! — одёрнул их Тренер.  
— Ясно... — обманчиво спокойно начал Рэймонд. Он поднялся с колен, поравнявшись с Тренером — Так значит это на вашем уроке детям носы ломают. Хотелось бы узнать, где же в это время находится учитель?! И ТАК ЛИ ОН КОМПЕТЕНТЕН...  
— Мистер Смит, — спокойно начал Тренер, прервав его гневную отповедь: — вы в полном праве злиться, задавать вопросы о моей компетентности и требовать извинений, наказаний и прочего. Но давайте всё же не будем это делать на повышенных тонах или хотя бы при детях. — Тренер выглянул из-за плеча Рэя. — Генри, дружок, про холод не забывай! — по-отечески напомнил он.  
Генри встрепенувшись, быстро подхватил лежащий на коленях холодный компресс и приложил его к переносице.  
— Вот и умница, — ободряюще улыбнулся Тренер и вновь посмотрел на Рэя.  
Чёрт. Орать при Генри правда не стоило, достаточно скандалов, которые были у них с бывшей женой.  
— Да, отлично... да, давайте без детей.  
— Так, ребята, — обратился он к разномастным подопечным. — Руки в ноги и на детскую площадку. Только оттуда чтобы никуда, поняли! Помните, что я говорил про ответственность? — дети закивали с такой силой, что никаким китайским болванчиком и не снилось.  
— А мож’дно мне тоже? — грустно протянул Генри.  
— Голова не кружится?  
— Нет.  
— Не давит, не болит? Кровь не идёт? — на всё Генри аккуратно покачал головой. — Только аккуратно, да? Если что, скажи ребятам, чтобы позвали взрослых!  
Дети, заверив, что будут осторожны, внимательны и больше никто не пострадает, радостно вывалились вместе с Генри из кабинета. Вместе с ними кабинет кажется покинуло и желание Рэя орать.  
— Итак, я всё-таки жду разъяснений, что произошло с моим сыном. — вкрадчиво произнёс Рэй. Майкл этот тон называл «леденящим душу холодом, обещавшим смерть и страдания». Директор совсем не мужественно икнул, но на Тренера кажется он не произвёл никакого впечатления.  
— Не хотите пройтись? — предложил он, сунув руки в карманы спортивных штанов. — Скоро будет перемена и тут начнётся форменный ужас.  
Рэй усиленно моргнул. Возмущение таким положением должно было взлететь до небес и вопить во всю мощь, но оно молчало. Кажется, он зря платил своему терапевту.  
Рэй моргнул ещё раз и посмотрев на невзрачного директора, решил что получить официальные извинения вместе с его яйцами он всегда успеет.  
— Пожалуй.  
Они спустились по той же лестнице, которой Рэй гневно шагал не более двадцати минут назад.  
— Как вы уже думаю поняли, был урок физкультуры, я поделил всех на группы, дети должны были учиться делать пас в пределах круга. И кто-то не рассчитал своих сил.  
Кто-то. Тренер, либо мальчишки, отчаянно не хотели сдавать виноватого.  
— Генри осмотрел школьный врач, он подтвердил что ничего не сломано. Все запаниковали из-за крови, её удалось очень быстро остановить.  
— У него часто бывает кровь из носа. — кивнул Рэй сам себе. Это было наследственное, Рэй тоже в детстве чуть что бежал за ватой.  
Спустившись на первый этаж они прошли по длинному коридору к школьному двору. Остановились под навесом. Холодный воздух мазнул по лицу, Рэй, подгоняемый гневом и нервами даже не заметил что похолодало.  
На школьном дворе было почти пусто. Шестеро мальчишек радостно оккупировали качели, остальные же ученики маялись в классах, отсчитывая последние минуты перед длинной переменой.  
Рэй нашёл глазами сына.  
— Родителей мальчиков, я так понимаю не вызвали?  
Тренер устало вздохнул, потёр глаза под очками.  
— Мистер Смит, вы же понимаете, что кого и стоит винить в случившимся это меня? За то что не доглядел. Если вы хотите наказать виноватых, школа пойдёт вам навстречу, взыскание, отстранение, всё что хотите. Мне жаль и я виноват перед вами. Но ребята ни при чём, они не злые и уж точно не задиры. Они дети и пока ещё плохо понимают некоторые вещи и собственные силы. Например, что если залезть на дерево, то можно упасть и сломать руку, и если слишком сильно пнуть мяч, то сломать однокласснику нос. Если хотите, директор проведёт с ними беседу или я. Но только с ними, а не с их родителями. Они хорошие ребята — повторил Тренер, доверчиво глядя на Рэя, очаровательно выгнув брови.  
Рэй закусил губу и вновь посмотрел на сына. Тот как ни в чём не бывало качался на бублике вместе с двумя ребятами и наблюдал, как остальные пытаются не то изобразить что-то, не то сделать сальто назад. Господи, лишь бы не расшиблись.  
— Вы так уверены в них.  
— Я знаю их с первого класса.  
— Генри в этой школе только неделю...  
— И я понимаю ваши опасения. Но Генри замечательный ребёнок, класс его хорошо принял. Если хотите, я послежу за ним внимательно, чтобы убедиться, что его никто не задирает.  
Рэй только кивнул. Не было никаких сил противится этому тёплому взгляду и успокаивающему голосу. Складывалось впечатление что это всё хитрый план директора, а Тренер и вовсе никакой не учитель, а заклинатель родителей.  
— Вам повезло что приехала не моя бывшая жена, уж она бы орала так, что потолок осыпался.  
— Ваши вокальные данные тоже были на высоте. — усмехнулся Тренер.  
— Жаль, что вы познакомились с ними при таких обстоятельствах.  
— Будем надеяться, таких обстоятельств больше не будет.  
— Да. Что ж, до встречи, мистер Мёрфи.  
— До свидания, мистер Смит.  
— Рэймонд.  
— Тогда зовите меня Джеймс. Или Тренер, все так зовут.  
Как все не хотелось. Рэй улыбнулся и попрощался ещё раз.  
— Увидимся, Джеймс.  
— Да. За Генри последите ещё пару дней. — пожав ему на прощание руку, Тренер направился обратно в школу.  
Рэй не удержался и опустил взгляд с обтянутой синей курткой спины ниже. Возможно новая школа действительно была не такой плохой идеей.


	3. Та, в которой дом с привидениями (или нет)

То что вытворили карапузы было верхом... идиотства. Мало было забраться в чужой дом, потому что «там, говорят, призраки обитают, мы хотели сфоткать», нужно ещё и утащить оттуда гипсовую фиговину «как доказательство, что мы не трусы и были там».

— Доказали? Всё, надо вернуть!  
— Да некому её возвращать, шишку эту! — заламывая руки втолковывал ему Эрни.  
— Вы же сами сказали, что там кто-то ходил.  
— Вы что прослушали ту часть про Призрака?  
Возможно Тренеру стоило перестать присматривать за местной детворой, чтобы не оказываться больше в подобных ситуациях, но пока как-то не получалось. «Своих надо завести, чтобы не тратить время на чужих» — ворчала частенько его тётка, к советам по родительству которой мог бы прислушаться только совсем безнадёжный человек. 

Он стоял на пороге «дома с привидениями» в попытке вернуть похищенную фиговину и безуспешно пытался найти звонок или хотя бы высмотреть кого-нибудь через очень пыльные, но как ни странно, целые окна. Недовольно вздохнув, он снова постучал в дверь.  
Может стоит просто оставить скульптуру на крыльце?  
«Что бы её спёр ещё кто-нибудь» — подсказал внутренний голос.  
Тренер решил предпринять ещё одну попытку и обойти дом с другой стороны. К чести карапузов, здание действительно не выглядело жилым. Тёмные кирпичные стены были такими же пыльными как и окна, каменные ступени крыльца угрожающе крошились, разросшийся сад перед домом выглядел неопрятно. Не фильм ужасов, конечно, но определённый налёт мистики присутствовал. Тренер мог с лёгкостью представить, как в окне второго этажа мелькнула тень, где-то упала старая черепица, звонко рассекая тишину, затрещало старое дерево — вот это всё и впечатлительная малышня убегает врассыпную крича о призраках.  
«А настоящий призрак всё это время был среди мальчишек» — прошептал внутренний голос на этот раз интонациями старшей сестры. Тренера передёрнуло. Эбигейл обожала страшилки и придумывала их при любой возможности.  
«С таким именем у меня не было шансов!» — оправдывалась всегда Эбби.  
Как назло солнце решило не радовать своим присутствием, давая старому особняку или ветру (точно ветру!) возможность нагнать мурашек. Тренер широко потёр затылок, фыркая от собственных мыслей.  
Призраки глупость какая!  
Пройдясь вдоль высокого забора с кованой оградой, он наконец наткнулся на калитку, конечно же открытую. Чудно.  
Со стороны широкого сада дом выглядел ещё мрачнее, заросший девичьим виноградом и колючими розами. Удивительным открытием стал ровный газон, будто подстриженный пару дней назад.  
Тренер нахмурился, смелее прошёл к дому, остановился у старого садового столика и очень новой термокружкой ещё тёплого чая, стоящей на нём.  
Призраки чай не пьют, так ведь?

— Вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
Спасибо милой Эбигейл за нескончаемые выскакивания из-за угла, ни один не мужественный возглас из Тренера не вырвался. Он только слегка вздрогнул и обернулся к говорившему.  
Мужчина в тёмной одежде стоял на крыльце застекленной веранды и с интересом смотрел на Тренера почти не моргая. За тонкими стеклами очков прятались большие светлые глаза, пшеничные волосы были аккуратно зачёсаны назад.  
— Вам помочь? — повторил он, поправив очки и опустив взгляд на гипсовое что-то в руках Тренера.  
— А…да. Видите ли, мои мальчишки, не мои конечно… соседские, немного увлеклись историями про дом с приведениями и решили, что это он. В смысле, дом с привидениями. Они заигрались и вот… позаимствовали. Я возвращаю этот… — аккуратно протянул скульптуру Тренер в сторону мужчины.  
— Артишок? — усмехнувшись подсказал тот  
— Это артишок?! — удивился Тренер тут же принимаясь вертеть гипсовую деталь — для чего он?  
— Просто… декоративный элемент — пожал плечами мужчина, не слишком торопясь забирать артишок из рук Тренера и продолжал с интересом его разглядывать — чаще всего используется как навершие для столбов и тумб. Конкретно этот для главной лестницы в доме. Хотите посмотреть?  
— Ага. — не очень интеллектуально согласился Тренер, совершенно не понимая, собственно, зачем.  
«Потому что он призрак и уже загипнотизировал тебя. Зайдёшь следом и больше не покинешь этот дом!» — не унималось нутро.

Внутри дома было пусто. Некоторые стены были затянуты пленкой, старые деревянные панели рассохлись, часть дверей и арочных проемов демонтирована. Влезь мальчишки сюда не днём, а вечером, когда уже темно и из освещения только фонарик, точно бы не обошлось без слёз и криков на всю округу.  
Они прошли по просторному коридору заваленному мешками и досками, под потолком висела громоздкая люстра. Свисающая с неё защитная пленка, тихонько покачивалась от проникающего в дом сквозняка. В довершение ко всей этой картине протяжно скрипел пол. Под Тренером.  
— Хмм. — остановился Тренер, нахмурив брови.  
— Что?  
— Пол не скрипит.  
Тренер кивнул на ноги нового знакомого. Тот усмехнулся, сделал шаг влево, демонстративно наступил на половицу, тут же противно заскрипевшую.  
— У меня было время запомнить.  
Он развернулся, вновь двинулся дальше по дому. Тренер оглянулся назад, двери, через которые они вошли, были на месте, похоже никакие призраки не собирались запирать его в старом доме. Удобнее перехватив тяжеловатый артишок, он последовал за мужчиной. Тот невозмутимо ждал его возле широкой лестницы с каменными ступенями и пузатыми балясинами. Тренер увидел красную входную дверь в которую не так давно стучался. Главный холл кажется сохранился лучше всего. На полу вместо скрипучего дерева была плитка, высокие полуколонны не потрескались, как и толстые молдинги под потолком.  
— Массивно.  
— И работы много.  
Мужчина постучал пальцем по высокому столбу в конце лестницы. Тренер посмотрел на точно такой же с другой стороны, на нём стоял брат-близнец многострадального артишока. Тренер подошёл к лестнице и аккуратно водрузил недостающую деталь на место, затем посмотрел на мужчину.  
Тот еле заметно улыбнулся.  
— Я, кстати, Джеймс. Хотя все зовут меня «Тренер».  
— и Вы тренер? — прищурившись усмехнулся мужчина.  
— Конечно. Только для собак — улыбнулся Тренер.  
Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Я Рэймонд.  
— Вы живёте здесь? — решил уточнить Тренер и тут же понял насколько это глупый вопрос. Ну кто здесь будет жить? Кроме призрака, конечно.  
— Нет, я, можно сказать, здесь работаю. — тихо засмеялся Рэймонд. Тренер мог сравнить этот смех с мурчанием. — Я архитектор.  
— Ох.  
Только сейчас Тренер, оглядевшись и вынырнув из фантазий о призраках заметил лежавшие в углу демонтажные инструменты, стоящие возле лестницы мешки штукатурки, а в руках у Рэймонда лазерный дальномер. Очень прозаично и никаких призраков.  
— Не хочешь вместе выпить кофе? — к собственному удивлению предложил Тренер.  
Рэймонд моргнул, затем усиленно моргнул ещё раз.  
— Можно, пожалуй. Только заберу свою кружку из сада. — медленно кивнул он.  
— Да? Отлично. И ещё одно... — Тренер тихонько тронул Рэймонда за плечо, чем вызвал ещё один приступ неконтролируемого моргания — Просто удостовериться, что ты не призрак.  
Рэй забавно фыркнул и негромко рассмеялся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Душе моей, в ожидании восполнения ресурса 🤍


End file.
